


Keeping Separate

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Lindir learns about Bofur’s food rules.





	Keeping Separate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘The Hobbit’ nor am I profiting from this.

Bofur digs red chunks from his cake and pushes them to the edge of his plate. Lindir remains silent even as he separates the colors into individual piles. 

“I never did like things touching,” he explains. “I could pitch a fit like my parents never saw.”

Lindir tries and fails to picture the ever cheery dwarf pitching a fit over anything. 

“Is your brother the same?”

He immediately doubles over with laughter, snorting and pounding the table. 

“Bombur would eat anything put in front of him. I fed him gross things until our parents caught on.” 

“Will he eat those?”


End file.
